Box of Memories
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: SEA PATROL: One of the Crew members of the Hammserley has something delivered, something that will haunt them bringing memories back from the past.


She looked around her, making sure no one was around before she opened the parcel, she looked down at the brown box, not sure whether she should open it or not, she had a feeling she knew who it was from, she grabbed the scissors anyway and snipped the twine off ripping at the paper inclosing the box.

She let her fingers trace the outline of the box before she opened the lid, she looked down at the contents and noticed something squashed into the corner, she pulled it out and looked at it in shock and dropped it on the floor, a tear running down her cheek. When she heard someone coming down the hallway she shoved the box into one of the cupboards and kicked the fallen object away from her.

'Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be up on the bridge?' Spider asked looking into the room as he walked past, he knew something was wrong as she had kind of jumped when he had entered the REC room.

She looked down at her watch and then back up at the young sailor, 'Its not my watch yet' she replied, ' but thanks for reminding me'

She waited till he had gone and then picked up the parcel once more, she leaned over and closed the door before opening the package once more. She knew she shouldn't be opening now, not when she was on duty, but her hands just kept moving around it wanting to open it and explore the contents more.

Just as she was about to open the lid once more, a message came through on the intercom:

_'All hands on deck, all Hands on deck'_

She looked up at the speakers, ' you have to be kidding' she muttered before standing up and hiding the box she tried to forget it as she walked up on deck.

'M'am' Buffer said walking over to stand next to her, she felt a small smile on her face as he stood next to her, waiting for further instruction.

'Do you know what this is about?' She asked, not really caring what was happened, she was more interested in what was in the box downstairs. She saw Mike walking up to the group of assembled sailors and officers and waited for him to start speaking to them, wanting to get this over and done with so she could go back to what was waiting for her.

'Well as everyone here knows, we have been out at sea now for about 3 months, without a break except for a day here and there, so NAVCOM have just informed me that they will being giving the Hammersley a week off, so the engine will be getting the repairs done, in Darwin,while the rest of 

us take leave' Mike said scanning the crew before him.

'When we come back, we will be heading back out to the Samaru islands, so make sure your all prepared for a few more weeks of hard work, thats all, and enjoy your time off' Mike said saluting his team before leaving them, and soon everyone was off in a different direction.Except for her she waited till everyone had left and then headed down past her cabin, and into the room she had been occupying earlier before everyone had been called up on deck. As she neared the room she looked around and then sat down on one of the seats and leaned over to grab the objects that had her intrigued.

She placed it back on the table and peered into it, picking up the various objects inside and placing them down in a line on the hard surface, she looked at them and then noticed a letter, she picked up it up and started reading it,

_'Hey,_  
_I know you probably don't wanna be hearing from me, _  
_but everyone here misses you,_  
_and wants to see you, its been while, _  
_And i thought maybe i would invite you to the picnic this weekend_  
_May 3rd, _  
_I understand if you Don't wanna come,_  
_But it would be great to catch up,_  
_Yours,_  
_Jake Campbell'_

She finished reading the letter and placed it back in the box, she looked down at her watch, today was the 27th April, and she had the next week off, thanks to NAVCOM, though she was silenty wishing she could be working so she would ha an excuse not to go. She stood up, wanting to leave the room before sh had to get back to work, but her foot stepped on something so she leaned down and picked it up.

She felt the soft texture and looked down at its lifeless form, looking into the two glass beads on the top part, she felt a tear run down her cheek, she didn't care about wiping it away and just left it falling down onto her uniform. She let her right hand trace the outline as she brought it closer to her chest and hugged it.

_'why did this happen' _she silently said as her tears started falling, she leant against the wall, and just let her body slide down onto the ground in a hopeless wreck, her body started shaking a little with every sob that came. She clutched the object in her hands, and felt the soft texture of it and it made her cry even harder.

I wander who it is??

Thanks for reading  
Shan


End file.
